moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Marliston
Leonard Marliston was a main character in the slasher-horror film Cherry Falls. A high school English teacher in the small town of Cherry Falls, Virginia, he is also revealed late in the film to be the main antagonist, responsible for a series of murders against teenagers who have yet to lose their virginity. He is portrayed by Jay Mohr. Biography Leonard was born as the result of the rape of Lora Lee Sherman. In 1973, as her class were approaching graduation, Lora Lee was approached by four drunk boys at night by the roadside. One of the boys was the object of her affection, Brent Marken, but Brent barely knew her. In their inebriated state, the boys forced themselves on Lora Lee, pushing her to the ground and stripping her. Brent was thrown atop her by his three friends in the midst of his drunken stupor and proceeded to rape the girl. After the incident, Lora Lee's family went to the police, but due to the boys' families' high status in the community, no case was ever pursued. Lora Lee left Cherry Falls afterwards, pregnant with Brent Marken's child whom she gave birth to nine months later. Leonard grew up in a harsh environment; his mother had been emotionally destroyed by Marken's actions and the police's inaction, turning into an abusive alcoholic who regularly beat her son because he resembled the man who had violated her. Because of his mother's cruelty, Leonard developed an intense hatred of women. As an adult, Leonard had taken up a career as a high school English teacher in his mother's hometown of Cherry Falls. In the fall of 2000, however, he began disguising himself as his mother and stalked high school students seeking sex, murdering them before they reached coitus and carved the word 'virgin' on their bodies. He later also targeted the same people who had raped his mother, now adults and upstanding members of the community, killing the high school principal Tom Sisler. Nobody ever suspected Leonard of the murders at all and he was only discovered as the culprit by accident by Brent Marken's daughter and his own half-sister Jody who had stopped by his house seeking counsel at the same time he had captured her father. Death Tying up Jody and her father in his basement, Leonard forced Brent to reveal the truth to his daughter. As he prepared to kill them, however, he was interrupted by Kenny Ascott ringing his doorbell. When he answered the door, Kenny soon sensed that something was wrong as Marliston was behaving erratically. Jody and Brent attempted to escape while Leonard was distracted, but Leonard caught them in the act and killed Brent. Kenny freed Jody and together they ran to the 'Pop Your Cherry' Ball that the high school kids had organised in order to warn them. Leonard followed after Jody and Kenny and arrived at the orgy, attacking all of the party-goers indiscriminately as they fled for their lives while trying to catch Jody. Cornering Jody on a balcony, Leonard attacked Jody and the two struggled briefly. Jody managed to push Leonard over the balcony where he fell onto a broken fence post and was impaled. As the orgy-goers looked upon the body of their teacher in awe, Leonard snapped back to life all of a sudden, but was quickly shot dead by Deputy Sheriff Mina. Category:Main Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Cherry Falls Category:Psychopaths Category:Last to Go Category:Humans Category:Violent Deaths Category:Multiple Wounds Category:Death by Impalement Category:Death by Shooting